Gregory M. Wilson
'''Gregory "Greg" M. Wilson', also known as Stray Dog later on, is one of the main characters of Rule of Rose. He is the final boss. He is responsible for murdering the orphans of Rose Garden Orphanage, with the exception of Jennifer. During the game, he occasionally meets Jennifer and hands her one of his homemade storybooks, which usually contain dark and sadistic plots, addressing her as "Joshua". According to the manual, he would give the children treats, presumably candy, akin to the Stray Dog legend. Biography Gregory M. Wilson lived in the "Gingerbread House" in the rural countryside somewhere near Cardington. Gregory's appearance is very simple and disheveled, reflecting his life as a poor pea farmer. Gregory loved his son, Joshua. He tried his best to give Joshua a wonderful life despite living in poverty, and he did his best to stay close to his son, as well as attempt to get Joshua out the house, either to go and play, or work on the farm with him. But when Joshua was too sick to leave his bed, Gregory would simply do his best to take care of him. During the time that Joshua was ill and bedridden, Gregory would often make him storybooks and read from them. Joshua stated that he liked the stories his father told him. After Joshua either went missing or died from an illness, Gregory was absolutely heartbroken and began drinking heavily. He kept a gun in the house and would often contemplate suicide. Gregory found a young Jennifer, who was the sole survivor of an airship crash. He took good care of her, and as Jennifer states, he was a very nice person. However, he treated her as if she were Joshua, and it is implied he had her dress in Joshua's clothing. With the help of Wendy, who found her through a window in a basement room, Jennifer fled Gregory, deepening his grief. In a failing sanity and due to the influence of alcohol, Gregory was turned into Stray Dog by Wendy, a tool for the seething orphan. Martha Carol saw Wendy dog-training Gregory and reported it to the police. However, it was too late. On one rainy December night, Wendy brought Gregory to the orphanage and he killed everyone. His love for Joshua managed to surface in the end when he apologizes for killing the orphans and trying to harm Jennifer. Immediately afterward, he suicides with his gun, in hopes of being with his son again. Mysteries If one looks only at Gregory's Diary, they would come to the natural conclusion that Gregory was a kind, earnest man. However, if one attempts to talk to the Bucket Knight after obtaining Gregory's Gun, it says that Jennifer has taken his "instrument of justice." This implies that Gregory is guilty of something so terrible that he deserves death. It is stated that Stray Dog "kidnaps children" and "eats children". This could be referring to Gregory. In fact, Wendy created the Stray Dog story which means that she could have been the “Joshua” that Gregory was writing about in his diary, as well as her coughing fits and illness being mentioned by Gregory. If one looks further into the story, Gregory could be the kidnapper mentioned in the article, and that he was a cannibal who ate the “kidnapped peas” and then buried their remains. The Gingerbread House in Hansel and Gretel involved a cannibalistic witch who ate children. It is truly unknown what happened at Gregory's House. What the player sees could simply be the result of Jennifer's subconsciousness twisting her memories to suit the story of the Hansel and Gretel story or Stray Dog legend. Etymology Gregory is the English form of Latin Gregorius, which was from the late Greek name Γρηγοριος (Gregorios), derived from γρηγορος (Gregoros) meaning "watchful, alert." This could refer to the dog-like traits he possessed, the attention and doting Gregory gave Joshua while he was alive, or it could ironically refer to his late inability to tell other children from his son in his grieving state. Quotes * "I'm sorry, Joshua..." * "People will always lie, betray each other, and forget about the past. They only really want others to do as they wish... There's no such thing as everlasting love..." * "It wasn't right of me to preach to you like that. Forgive me." * "If I may, please let me write a story about you..." Trivia * Gregory appears in the "Once Upon a Time" chapter at the bus stop, writing "The Little Princess" storybook. If Jennifer talks to him enough, he will eventually have a conversation with her. * In the introduction of the game, the voice saying "Once upon a time..." is Gregory's, as well as the voice that says "...and everyone lived happily ever after..." during a game over. *Gregory is one of three characters in Rule of Rose to have his full name revealed; the other two include his son, Joshua, and Martha Carol. *Gregory can be easily compared to "The Beast" from Lord of the Flies. *There are several mysterious faces carved around Gregory's house. These could possibly represent Gregory's longing for his son, or possibly a representation of the children he may have kidnapped. * An unused cutscene found in the game's files suggests a possible game over, or another way of ending the Gingerbread House chapter if Jennifer goes back to Gregory instead of escaping with Wendy. The cutscene also implies that Jennifer hasn't moved on from Gregory's massacre and deep down, still fears him. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guocB44nIJI Gallery Gregory1.jpg|Render. Gregory2.jpg|Render. GregoryIntro.png|Gregory peeking at Jennifer in the intro. JenniferHand.png|Gregory's hand reaching for Jennifer in the intro. GregoryMeet.png|Gregory meets a startled Jennifer. GregoryDoorway.png|Gregory coming out of the Filth Room. GregoryGarden.png|Gregory watching Jennifer in the rose garden. GregoryOutside.png|Gregory outside his house. GregoryWait.png|Gregory in the "Rag Princess Sews" chapter. GregoryJoshua.png|Photo of Gregory and his son, Joshua. Rorwall02a.jpg|Wallpaper. BossGregory.jpg|Stray Dog. BrownStrayDog.png|Stray Dog. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Characters